One Day at a Time
by BooItsMi
Summary: This is a collection of Jurassic World drabbles I will write over time. Enjoy ! #1: Zach eavesdrops on his parents' conversation one night and finds out why Gray was so worried about the divorce. They don't fight for Gray's custody, they fight because neither of them want him. They both want their "perfect son" Zach, not autistic little Gray. Cue really angry Zach.


**AN** **: Hey, everyone! This is the start of a series of prompts for the JW universe. Not gonna lie, they might be centered around the Mitchell brothers. It depends on my mood. Feel free to PM me prompt ideas too!**

 **I am going on vacation soon, however, so if I do not update for a week or so, that's why.**

 **Alright! Enjoy the first prompt in this series!**

 **Prompt;; 'Zach doesn't understand why Gray cares so much about his parents' divorce. Of course it hurts to see them breaking up after 15 years together but if they are happier this way, then they should do it. A month after the Jurassic World events, Zach finally understands his brother's fear after eavesdropping his parents fighting. They don't fight for Gray's custody, they fight because neither of them want him. They both want their "perfect son" Zach, not autistic little Gray. Cue really angry Zach.'**

* * *

Zach should've seen it coming.

Ever since Karen and Scott began their never-ending fighting, his expectations and respect for them have lowered slowly bit-by-bit over time. It had first started with their father forgetting Gray's baseball games. Then came their mother's mood-swings. Then came the blatant ignorance over things that were happening in their sons' lives as the two _adults_ in the household continued to bicker like children.

And like the idiot he was, Zach had figured that the quarrels between their parents would eventually fizz out, things would get better, and he would then be able to look at his mom and dad without feeling the need to roll his eyes and punch something at the same time.

But then Gray mentioned the divorce on the monorail.

And it was then that he knew that the fighting and bullshit wouldn't stop.

At least until they signed the papers.

So he acted like it was no big deal, which it kind-of wasn't. He had tried to explain to Gray that they'd be getting two of everything, and that he had to grow up and quit crying over the inevitable.

Gray had looked at him with such a terrified and _haunted_ look that it completely threw him off.

Zach couldn't wrap his head around Gray's reaction for the rest of the day.

What had his little brother so worried...? This was probably a good thing...!

Besides, maybe the divorce was what was going to help his parents behave better. Maybe it was what they needed to help them step up and be better, well, _parents_.

And just as Zach predicted, they did step up.

The only thing that bothered Zach about it was the fact that it took nearly dying several times for Karen and Scott Mitchell to wake up and realize that they needed to take care of their sons.

But a month had passed since the Jurassic World disaster, and to Zach's relief, the fighting had died down some. Him and Gray's relationship was better than before, even though they still fought now and then, and despite the PTSD he and Gray were struggling with, things were finally starting to go back to normal.

Or so Zach thought.

Until he heard a rather interesting conversation between his parents as he was passing their bedroom late one Saturday night.

He _really_ should've seen it coming...

* * *

'... _and that concludes our Late Night News! Tune in tomorrow for more current events. Next up, movie reviews with Carrie Jones...!'_

Zach's eyes slowly opened to the sound of the TV softly playing into the night. The 16-year-old slowly sat up on the couch, wincing as his back cracked in several places. He blearily looked at the grandfather clock sitting in the corner of their living room and squinted in an attempt to decipher it.

1:34am.

He sighed and reluctantly stood up and off of the couch.

Gray was obviously in bed by then, and his parents were probably knocked out as well, so he figured he might as well officially turn in for the night as well.

Shutting off the TV, Zach grabbed his phone off the coffee table and flipped through his many text messages from his girlfriend as he headed through the dark and towards the stairs.

He climbed the steps, pocketed his phone, and began to make his way towards his bedroom when the light shining under his parents' door stopped him in his tracks.

Zach frowned a bit.

His parents were never up this late.

The 16-year-old boy walked towards their door, making sure to be extra quiet. Heaven forbid if he was discovered peeking his nose in on their business.

But the curiosity was killing him.

What had them up at this time of night?

Zach glanced at Gray's door to make sure it was shut before he tip-toed forward, stopping once he was close enough to his parents' room to hear voices.

What he heard, however, took him completely by surprise.

* * *

"...I'm not going to keep arguing about this, Scott! I meant what I said. I'm taking Zach."

 _What?_

"Like hell you are! Zach is _my_ son!"

"And Gray isn't?!"

"But Gray is your son, too, right?!"

 _What the hell...?!_

"Scott, I can't afford to take care of him!"

"Jesus Christ, Karen! You're acting like Gray's autism is severe and that the boy can't do as much as pick his fork up!"

"And you're not?! Don't pull this 'better-than-you' shit with me, Scott!"

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I can't take Gray."

"Why not?!"

"I'm still waiting for _you_ to answer that question!"

 _You've got to be fucking kidding me...!_

"Don't turn my question around! Answer me! Why can't you take Gray?!"

"Because he's a burden, Karen, and I'm taking Zach."

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Well, I'm not taking Gray. End of story."

"Neither am I."

Zach had heard _enough_.

* * *

The 16-year-old brother of the supposed 'burden' was bristling with barely-contained _fury_.

How dare they?! How dare they talk about Gray like he's some pet that they can throw out on the street?! How dare they argue like idiots about the best person in that household?! Gray wasn't _crippled_. He could walk and talk like any other person could. He was smart beyond his years. He was kind, he was passionate, and he was worth more than the both of their parents put together.

Zach felt his eyes well up with tears and he hastily wiped them away with his sleeves.

This was bullshit.

Gray didn't deserve _any_ of that!

Suddenly, a storm of emotions flew throughout Zach's mind and before he could stop himself and think logically, Zach threw open the bedroom door and stormed in.

* * *

"Zach...?! What are you doing up so late...?"

Zach glared daggers at his father, making it clear that he was not going to be answering that question anytime soon.

" _I've_ got a question for _you_ ," he snapped suddenly. "Why the hell are you two talking about Gray like he's some worn-out object instead of a human being?!"

The color drained from both of his parents' faces as they realized, _he heard everything_.

"Z-Zach," Karen began, acting like a deer caught in the headlights. "W-We just... We, um-"

"Save it," Zach huffed, itching to punch the stunned looks off of their stupid faces. "Now it's my turn to talk. You both clearly got everything off your chests. Let me get everything off of _mine_."

The older Mitchell brother crossed his arms, trying his hardest to keep his cool. "First of all, you have two sons. Not one. But _two_."

"Zach-"

" _TWO sons._ " Zach emphasized with a scowl. "Secondly, you 'can't afford' to take care of Gray?! I'm sorry, but does he have cancer or something?! No?! Yeah, thought so."

"Zach, please-" Karen started but Zach silenced her with a glower.

"Third of all, you both _sicken_ me." Angry tears welled up in Zach's eyes once more. "Gray is an amazing person. He's talented. He's brilliant, one of the smartest kids I've ever known. He's passionate and he's _kind;_ an emotion I'm positive you both wouldn't recognize even if it bit the both of you on your asses!"

"Don't you dare talk to us that way-!" Scott snapped.

Zach whirled on him. "Excuse me?! You're a damn _hypocrite_! How come you can talk about Gray like he's garbage but the minute _I_ say something, it's immediately unacceptable?!"

Scott went quiet.

Zach scoffed. "Thought so..." He shook his head, still trying to process the fact that neither of his parents wanted the boy they both claimed to love. "Well, guess what? You won't have to deal with Gray. I'm making sure that when you sign the divorce papers, he's with people who love and care about him."

"Like who?!" Scott demanded. The mere fact that their father didn't even try to argue about his love for Gray made Zach sick to his stomach.

"Aunt Claire," he said. "Along with Owen. Those two will love him and give him the family Gray _deserves_."

There was then a tense pause.

Karen wiped at her eyes and that alone set Zach off.

"You're _crying_?! Are you kidding me?!" Zach's voice cracked as his temper rose. "I should be the one who's crying! I just found out what wonderful parents you are!" His voice dripped with venom and heavy sarcasm. "I just discovered that you two love Gray so much, you're fighting over who should take him!" Tears fell from the older boy's eyes, much to his parents' surprise. "If anything, you should be fighting over who gets rid of _me_! Gray's the one you should want!" Zach's face was beet red from the anger he was feeling. "I nearly _lost_ Gray back on that damn island! Twice! He was nearly _killed_ , but do you two care?! OF COURSE NOT! Gray has been through so much SHIT, and if you think for a second that I'm going to let you add to that, you're DEAD WRONG-!"

"Zach?"

Zach froze.

* * *

The small voice came out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to the doorway to see Gray standing there, his hair an unruly mess and his eyes a bit unclear due to his tired state.

"Mom? Dad...? What's going on?" The young boy frowned a bit. "I heard yelling..."

No one could speak.

No one had the audacity to.

Gray looked at his older brother and his bright blue eyes widened. "Zach... a-are you _crying_?" It wasn't a mean comment. It was one purely of concern.

Zach wiped at his eyes with his sleeves again and sniffled, smiling the best he could at Gray. "Y-yeah... I am. What a wimp, huh?"

Gray's frown deepened. "You're not a wimp." He turned to his parents, who had the decency to look guilty. "What were you guys yelling about?"

"Nothing," Zach said, almost too quickly. He then cleared his throat, sniffling a bit more. "Nothing you need to know..." The older brother walked over to him and smiled small. "We were just about done with our talk anyways..."

Gray clearly didn't believe him. But Zach was relieved to find that he wasn't going to say anything. "Okay..."

"Hey, you want to go for a walk...?" Zach suddenly asked him.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "It's in the middle of the night." He glanced at his parents.

Karen smiled tightly. "I-I don't mind. It's a weeknight... you boys should spend some time together..."

Zach nudged Gray gently. "Come on. Let's get our coats and go for a short walk."

"Alright.." Gray shrugged and headed towards the stairs.

Once he was sure Gray was out of earshot, Zach turned to Scott and Karen and gave them the coldest look he could make. "If I were you, I would start talking to your lawyers about giving custody to other people, because I refuse to live with either one of you and I'm sure as hell not letting Gray live with you both either."

And with that, Zach left the room, leaving Scott and Karen standing speechless.


End file.
